deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
Pent House Administration Building lobby and administration computers
The following computers are found in lobby and administration sections of the Administration building of the Penley T. Housefather Correctional Facility ("Pent House"), a location featured in the expansion A Criminal Past for Deus Ex: Mankind Divided. The lobby and administration offices are located on the first and second levels of the building. For computers located on the third level, see the management and security offices computers. Zoe Gencolo's computer This computer is located in the lobby and has a security rating of 1. Prison visit request From: Maureen Vinton external To: Zoe Gencolo Hello. My name is Maureen Vinton. My son (Luke Vinton) is currently incarcerated at your prison. Who do I speak to about visitations? I was told that the Housefather Facility doesn't allow visitations in person. When he was in Yuma I would see him every week. Now, I can't? I do not have the means to do a vidscreen chat from home. What should I do? Please get back to me. Maureen Vinton Guests from the DOAC office From: Patsy Perkins To: Zoe Gencolo I got word from someone in the Director of Arizona Corrections office that they're planning a visit next week. Maddy is going on vacation, so I'm going to need you to take over her duties while she's away. What I need: Coordinate with their travel assistant to figure out when they're coming and block off a conference room for us. Make sure the kitchen knows to prepare snacks and meals for the guests. The new director has never been here before, so we need to impress! If you have any questions, ask Maddy. Use her as a resource before she goes on vacation. Patsy Perkins Warden - Penley T. Housefather Correctional Facility Eye care plan changes From: June Naydeen To: All employees To all employees, I am proud to announce an expansion of our Health Insurance package. All Employees: -Routine eye exam: 5% percent discount -Eyeglass lenses: 5% percent discount -Eyeglass frames: 5% percent discount -Contact lens & exam fees: 5% percent discount -Laser vision correction: 5% percent discount -Non-prescription sunglasses: NO DISCOUNT -Augmented eye exam: NO DISCOUNT -Augmented eye maintenance, surgery, & removal: NO DISCOUNT All Correctional Officers: -Routine eye exam: 10% percent discount -Eyeglass lenses: 10% percent discount -Eyeglass frames: 10% percent discount -Contact lens & exam fees: 10% percent discount -Laser vision correction: 10% percent discount -Non-prescription sunglasses: 10% percent discounts for eyeglass lens options and extra pairs of glasses (including sunglasses) -Augmented eye exam: NO DISCOUNT -Augmented eye maintenance, surgery, & removal: NO DISCOUNT If you have any questions, please do not hesitate to come see me or contact your union rep. June Naydeen Human Resources Madalyn Besser's computer This computer is located on the second floor in room 201. Line up other wardens From: Patsy Perkins To: Madalyn Besser I need you to arrange one-on-ones with the Wardens of other augmented prisons. A 30 min call should be fine. Please make sure they know in advance to have their files on hand for inmate deaths, TVIs, that sort of thing. I want to see how many they're reporting. Thanks, Patsy Perkins Warden - Penley T. Housefather Correctional Facility Get ready for your trip! From: Giulio Albergo To: Madalyn Besser Thank you for booking your NATURAL WAY RESORTS vacation package! Please save this email for future reference Your upcoming trip is just a week away! We are looking forward to seeing you and would like to take this opportunity to provide you with some information for your upcoming stay. You can access all your trip details using your itinerary number: MADBESDONGAG Guests: Madalyn Besser Donald Gagnon Package: COUPLES PACKAGE Add-Ons/Upgrades: DAILY COUPLES MASSAGE, UPGRADED MEAL PLAN, WATERVIEW CABIN, STAND-UP COMEDY NIGHT TICKETS, CASINO TRIP CHECK-IN Check-in is from 3:00 p.m. to 7:00 p.m. Please know that if you plan on arriving after 7:00 p.m., you will need to make special arrival arrangements. After hours answering service is also available to assist you with a late check-in on the day of arrival. Please review all the details carefully and advise me if you have any questions or concerns. Thanks, Giulio Albergo Guest Relations NATURAL WAY RESORTS -- Martinique Top 10 of 2029 best places to work From: Patsy Perkins To: All employees Great work everyone! The U.S. Department of Corrections Again Ranks in Top 10 of 2029 Best Places to Work in the Federal Government. The Partnership for Public Service yesterday released the results of the 2029 Best Places to Work in the Federal Government rankings, and the U.S. Department of Corrections has once again ranked in the top 10, placing 3rd overall among the 19 large Federal agencies, and also ranked 3rd in effective leadership, strategic management, and support for diversity: The DoC leadership is very pleased the positive feedback from our employees keeps us in the top 10. The rankings measure federal employee satisfaction and commitment and are based on responses from more than 1,700,000 federal workers. Best Places to Work is the most comprehensive assessment of how federal employees perceive their jobs and agencies, providing insights into issues ranging from leadership to pay, to teamwork and work-life balance. Patsy Perkins Warden - Penley T. Housefather Correctional Facility Karen Brunsard's computer This computer is located in room 101 and has a security rating of 1. No audit needed From: Juan Ramonti external To: Karen Brunsard Congrats! After a thorough review, I believe there is no need for an audit of the financials related to the Penley T. Housefather Correctional Facility. This is the first time in my 14.5 years as Comptroller that a prison facility's books were this clean. It's almost too good to be true. Well done. I mentioned this to The Governor and he's going to mention your work in his next speech. Look for the shout out. Juan Ramonti Comptroller Arizona State Updated forms From: June Naydeen To: Karen Brunsard Congratulations on getting married! You must have LOVED Hawaii! I wanna hear all about it! If you changed your name swing by my desk later. Some of the state reforms are really picky about official names now. I had a friend who used her partner's name last year because she thought it sounded better and the tax dept accused her of identity fraud! There are only two forms we have to fill out so it won't take long. Actually, Gianolon-Brunsard sounds pretty classy. Like a diplomat :) June Naydeen Human Resources Welcome! New employees From: June Naydeen To: All employees Please join us in welcoming the following new employees: - - - - - Enrique LaPointea Correctional Officer Hometown: Ogden, Utah Years of experience? 5 Have a nickname? no Favorite time of day? (and why?) Breakfast and my first sip of coffee. When you were a kid what did you want to be when you grew up? First baseman for Dallas What superpower do you wish you had? Indestructability Favorite word? Baseball Coffee or Tea? Coffee - - - - - Lorenzo McCovey Correctional Officer Hometown: Duncan, Arizona Years of experience? 1 Have a nickname? "Mac" Favorite time of day? (and why?) Midnight because everything that happened before is wiped clean and it's a whole new day. When you were a kid what did you want to be when you grew up? Doctor What superpower do you wish you had? Teleportation Favorite word? Focaccia Coffee or Tea? Herbal Tea - - - - - June Naydeen Human Resources Penley T. Housefather Correctional Facility Kelvin Yang's computer This computer is located in room 103 and is unlocked. Recommendation for an inmate From: Dr. Suzanne Essel To: Kelvin Yang I'm concerned by the rise of mentally unstable inmates admitted into our facility. The latest example is Jeremiah Caldwell (A-214). As you may recall, Caldwell was a developer of faulty neural network technology that caused severe brain damage. I am not questioning the court's decision to hold Caldwell criminally responsible. However, I am questioning our capacity to effectively meet his mental needs. The man is convinced that nothing here is real; somewhere out there, the "real" Jeremiah Caldwell is strapped in and dreaming (nightmaring?) the rest of us into existence. Worse, he's starting to convince others. My team can handle addiction cases, it can handle depression, apathy, violence… But inmates like Caldwell, like Worthmüller , like Adams – those who have completely broken with reality – these men do not belong here. With Lauren's recent concerns brought to my attention this is no longer something we should ignore. Dr. Suzanne Essel Clinical Director RE: D. Walthers Psych File? From: Dr. Suzanne Essel To: Patsy Perkins I combed our files and we have no record of this inmate. I searched for Derrick, Derek, Derik, Walthers, Walters, Waalters, etc. Nothing came up. We're currently transferring all our files to a new system, he might have somehow fallen through the cracks. I'll let you know as soon as I find anything. JT Pelly Inmate Psychology, Arizona Department of Corrections Lake County, Arizona REFERENCED EMAIL: ------------------------------------------------- From: Kelvin Yang To: JT Pelly Subject: D. Walthers Psych File? Hello! I have you listed here as the evaluator of Derrick Walthers. We never received his psych file. He's only supposed to be here for a couple days, but I still need it. We have a wide range of inmates in our facility. I need to know if I'm dealing with a level 0 or 5. Please send it to me ASAP. Kelvin Yang Clinical Psychologist Hi daddy From: Lori Yang To: Kelvin Yang Hi daddy I miss you Mommy says you are coming next week Isshe right? lori Grace Gretz's computer This computer is located in room 104 and is unlocked. Different hand From: Dylan Jakobi To: Grace Gretz Gracie, I just got an email from the wife of Steven Youkilis. He died here two weeks ago in an accident. When they received his belongings, his augmented hand wasn't included. Mr. Youkilis' wife wanted it, apparently the thing has sentimental value. Did he lost it before he came here or in the accident that killed him? I have zero memory of this guy even though I personally handled his case. Dylan Jakobi Case Manager Langdon assault From: Olivia Castillo To: Grace Gretz Grace, Me again. Can I get a copy of an incident report? It's an assault involving Vince Langdon. He claims to have been the victim, but I have him listed as the perp. The Arizone Parole Board is not making a decision until the facts on this assault are ironed out. Thanks a million as always! Olivia Castillo Case Manager RE: It's over From: Richie Turner external To: Grace Gretz Are you for real? You're gonna end things with me OVER FUCKING EMAIL? I'll be waiting by your car when the VTOL comes in tonight so that we can talk in person. REFERENCED EMAIL: ------------------------------------------------- From: Grace Gretz To: Richie Turner Subject: It's over Richie, This is the last time I'll be contacting you. I have already told you, multiple times, in as many ways as I can find words for, that it's over. Don't contact me, or my sister, or my friends. I will take out a restraining order if I have to. Please, just leave me alone. Grace Gretz Records Clerk Penley T. Housefather Correctional Facility Alana Gutierrez's computer This computer is located in room 104 and has a security rating of 2. After 6 months of talking... From: Jose Gutierrez external To: Alana Gutierrez I'm going forward with the divorce. I can't forgive you. I told you not to take the job out there cause I knew it would be the end of us. I thought it'd be your attitude towards augs that would do it. I never imagined you'd cheat. Can't see myself putting trust in you ever again. I'm keeping Pugsly. Jose Gutierrez Sent from my PocketSecretary RE: Upcoming Inmate Releases From: Patsy Perkins To: Alana Gutierrez I'll sign their release papers today and post-date them just to get it out of the way. I reviewed their files and everything looks good. Patsy Perkins Warden - Penley T. Housefather Correctional Facility REFERENCED EMAIL: ------------------------------------------------- From: Alana Gutierrez To: Patsy Perkins Subject: Upcoming Inmate Releases There are 3 inmates completing their sentences next week: Alex Morales, Martino Nixon, Thomas Servito There are just 2 parole vidscreen hearings booked for next week: Richardo Hessio, Carlos Vinera On the horizon, we are on track to have 12 inmates released. However, most of them have multiple infractions. My professional opinion is that 40% of them will make it to parole. Alana Gutierrez Case Manager Social events schedule From: Zoe Gencolo To: All employees To all employees, Here is a rundown of social events that will be happening next week. - - - - - Sunday Dinner: Make Your Own Pizza Night Meeting: Beer, Wine, & Cheese Tasting Movie (8pm): "The Flop House Gang" Comedy. 119 min ® Three nerdy friends are chased by the mafia because they saw a movie they weren't supposed to see. MetaMovie Score: 88% Monday Dinner: Vegetarian Menu Meeting: Retro Video Game Club Movie (8pm): "Hacker's Run" Sci Fi/Action. 109 min (PG) A team of cyber criminals enter a digital world where data equals money. MetaMovie Score: 78% Tuesday Dinner: BBQ Meeting: Book & Wine Club Movie (8pm): "The Unbearable Weight of Two Augs" Drama/Thriller. 135 min ® A modern day retelling of the Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde story. (This won several awards) MetaMovie Score: 98% Wednesday Dinner: Seafood (Catch of the day) Meeting: Correctional Officers Union Movie (8pm): "Alli Gatornaut: Space Camp Sleepover" Comedy. 91 min ® A raunchy alligator enters the space program. MetaMovie Score: 87% Thursday Dinner: BBQ Meeting: Board Game Night Movie (8pm): "Old Criminals 3: Golden Oldies" Comedy. 112 min (G) The gang of retired criminals is at it again, this time they're robbing Fort Knox! MetaMovie Score: 72% Friday Dinner: Italian Meeting: Open Mic (Music, comedy, poetry, etc) Movie (8pm): "The Single Aug" Drama. 99 min (PG-13) An augmented divorcee tries to find love again. MetaMovie Score: 92% Saturday Dinner: Steak Meeting: Fantasy Sports Club Movie (8pm): "Haunted Phantom" Horror. 93 min ® A family is tormented by a ghost. MetaMovie Score: 89% Rebecca McCool's computer This computer is located in room 105 and is unlocked. RE: Upcoming Inmate Releases From: Olivia Castillo To: Rebecca McCool The family of Paul Shumlin (an inmate who died two months ago) is requesting a copy of his possessions list. Apparently, when his ashes and possessions were returned to the family, some personal items were missing. Can you send me the list? Also, this is the third time this month that something like this happened. Olivia Castillo Case Manager Infraction report (end of day) From: Pat Rumerger To: Rebecca McCool ANDRES BRITO Offense: Possession of Narcotics - TVI demerits 3/3 TVP Transferred to Solitary S-06 - Execution req logged. ENRIQUE BALDWIN Offense: Distribution of Pornography = TVI demerits 2/3 FRANCIS LEWIS Offense: Disrespecting a CO - TVI demerits 1/3 ALEX COOPER Offense: Out of cell during lockup hours - TVI demerits 1/3 MANUEL HAMILTON Offense: Possession of outside food - Verbal SERGIO BERNSALLE Offense: Refusal to exit cell - Verbal That's it for today. Pat Rumerger Assistant to Head CO Nathan From: Jamal McCool external To: Rebecca McCool His teacher just called offering her sympathies. He's apparently been going around telling everyone that you're in the hospital. And the reason he hasn't completed any of his assignments is that "he's distraught about losing his mother." I don't know what to do with him. Where does he get this from? And for what? Just so he didn't have to write a fucking book report. We need to sit down with him. Set him straight. Maybe you could bring him to work, throw a scare into him? Lauren Amaya's computer This computer is located in room 106 and is unlocked. Thank you for helping me From: Stuart Hinterland external To: Lauren Amaya Hello Lauren, It's Stuart Hinterland. It has been three months since I was released from the PTHCF and I wanted to give you a little update. I haven't touched a drop of alcohol. It's amazing just how clear your mind gets when there is no poison in it. I have been thinking back to all the things you said. Some of that shit hasn't hit me until now. You were right all along. I was lying to myself about my situation. I need to trust my gut when it comes to trusting people. After three weeks of being out I met my current girlfriend. She's an ex-con with an addiction problem too. So, we have a lot in common! I'm helping her out with her taco truck. It's nice to be outside and eating amazing food. Hope things are good in your world. Stu Record of attendance request From: Kenny Bassett external To: Lauren Amaya I need a record of attendance of mandatory addiction counseling for the following inmates: Marcos Maroni Abraham Rinkler Rocco Roccanto -KB Kenny Bassett Sentence Auditor California State Department of Corrections RE: Plant for A-216 From: Pat Rumerger To: Lauren Amaya Uh, just spoke with Prince Charming. His reaction went something along the lines of (and I quote to the best of my memory...) "Just because we're called the Pent House doesn't mean we're an actual fucking hotel. Christ on a bike. How about I shit in a plant pot and let him water that? The sun never shines up there so it should be just what the doctor ordered." Yeah sorry Lauren but the devil calls the shots and tells me to fire them. I kind of think he has a point but if it helps we have an old crappy plastic petunia pot somewhere. Better than nothing, right? I'll dig it out and put it in his cell. Hopefully that'll calm him down. Pat REFERENCED EMAIL: ------------------------------------------------- From: Lauren Amaya To: Pat Rumerger Subject: Plant for A-216 Pat, As I suspected, Inmate Friedmann in A-216 wasn't happy with the news that we won't be providing him with a plant in his cell as he requested. I pressed that there's no sunlight inside the cells but he's surprisingly knowledgeable in this area and told me some kinds of fern would be suitable. He would just carry it outside during his rec break each day. I can't remember what type he said exactly. We should really consider this. Could you talk with Mr. Stenger again, please? I mentioned previously my concerns that several inmates are exhibiting very agitated behaviour lately and small requests like plants could help to create a more relaxing atmosphere. Let me know what he says. Thanks, Lauren Amaya Treatment Counselor RE: Work placement - Inmate Curtis From: Thomas Stenger To: Lauren Amaya Is this a joke? What do you think we're running here, a fucking community college? Why in the hell would we let these felons have access to information like the facility's finances? Jesus Christ, we give them an inch and they'll take the whole god damned mile. Worthmuller is a special case. We aren't running a rehabilitation center, it's a prison for dangerous criminals. Our staff is already stretched thin enough that these assholes are lucky we let them out of their cells at all. REFERENCED EMAIL: ------------------------------------------------- From: Lauren Amaya To: Thomas Stenger Subject: Work placement - Inmate Curtis The warden mentioned you recommended that inmate Worthmuller be set up working in the infirmary. I think that's a great idea. I'd like to move ahead with the placement of another inmate if we can. William Curtis in A-209 is currently serving a ten year sentence for tax evasion. I spoke to Karen in Accounting, and as long as you approve, she would be willing to take him as a helping hand. Since the suicide of the inmate in the next cell he's been even more withdrawn than usual so I really think this could help him. Thanks in advance, Lauren Amaya Treatment Counselor Leonardo Sanchez's computer This computer is located in room 102 and is unlocked. RE: Thanks From: Michael D. Rhowsay To: Leonardo Sanchez Mr. Sanchez In the future, you might want to make sure you're sending incriminating messages to your intended recipient. Come see me. Michael D. Rhowsay Office Manager REFERENCED EMAIL: ------------------------------------------------- From: Leonardo Sanchez To: Michael D. Rhowsay Subject: Thanks Hey Mikey - Had a great time yesterday. You were right. Sometimes you need to blow off work and take a day for yourself. This hangover is fucking terrible... but it makes my cover story that much more believable. Going to CWA Con? From: Jon Fritz To: Leonardo Sanchez I hope all is well on your side. I'm going to be at the Correctional Workers of America Convention this year in Las Vegas. I wanted to reach out if you're planning to attend as well and if you'd be interested in getting together and to see what's new? Cheers, Jon - - - - - - - - Jon Fritz Sales Correctional Supply Inc. Under your desks... From: Michael D. Rhowsay To: All employees During the last move, we had to adjust several desks to accommodate employee needs. This led us to discover that some people are having fun sticking gum under their desks. If you can believe, one desk had 104 pieces of gum. (Yes, I counted because I couldn't believe it) Let me remind you that this practice is prohibited and there are more suitable places to deposit your gum. Anyone heard of a trash can? Cleanliness is everybody's business. I think I need to remind you that it's also a federal offense. That's right! You can be arrested and sent to prison for defacing federal property. I cleaned off all the bottoms of desks and will be checking them every day from now to find out who has been doing this. To the perpetrator, consider this a warning. To the rest, thank you for doing your part for the common good. Michael D. Rhowsay Operations Manager Category:Deus Ex: Mankind Divided - A Criminal Past computers